transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Nightbeat
Profile "Truth is revealed in the smallest detail." Tough, no-nonsense type. Sometimes breaks rules in order to get what he wants. Works best when he works alone. As comfortable driving down a dark alley as he is on a well-lit, six-lane superhighway. Carries two photon pistols and a plasma blaster with an infra-red sight. Also equipped with visual and audio sensors. Usually gets by with just cool-headed logic. History * Nightbeat used to be a guard on P-19170167, which was pretty much horrible. * At some point in time, Grapple tried to kill him while under the influence of drugs. * Fleet once framed Nightbeat for sabotaging a spacebridge, and Nightbeat barely had time to clear his name before... * ...he got turned into a Reaver. Whoops. * Nightbeat got better, courtesy of the Matrix being opened to stop a giant Galvatron. * He tracked down the fabled lost ship Steelhaven, crashed on Nebulos with the rest of the crew, and was executed, live on the Nebulan News Network, after a kangaroo court trial. * To fix this whole 'being dead' problem Nightbeat was having, Arcana and Brainstorm re-engineered the Nebulan detective Muzzle to turn into Nightbeat's head. It made sense at the time. Notes * Nightbeat is a good cop. * Nightbeat is a loose cannon with nothing left to lose. * Nightbeat has to hand over his service firearm and take two weeks off. * Nightbeat is off the case, he's in too deep. * Nightbeat doesn't realize just how high up the corruption goes. * Nightbeat is being assigned a new partner after the last one got killed two days before retirement. * Nightbeat is teamed up with an orangutan. * Nightbeat may not like having to take orders from a woman, but he's got to get used to it. * Nightbeat has seen every side of this dirty old city. * Nightbeat has three slugs in him: two are whisky and one's from a .45. * Nightbeat knows when a dame is going to be trouble, but he just can't help himself. * Nightbeat is going to crack this case wide open. * Nightbeat only has sixty days to make the connection with Barksdale. * Nightbeat has more guns than he can hold, and it's not enough. * Nightbeat has two magnums in his desk. One of them's a gun and he keeps it loaded, the other is enerwhiskey and it keeps HIM loaded. * Nightbeat is playing this case too personal. * Nightbeat is getting hauled in front of the Commissioner for that stunt he pulled. * Nightbeat has something to prove. Logs 2028 *Escape from P-19170167 - The TP that introduced the MUSH to Nightbeat! 2029 *The Battle Of Vernier - Scourge has a diabolical plan - to build a gigantic Ultra Mega Vernier in Florida, and use it to spin the Earth off its axis. Can the Autobots stop him? *Cube - A space trickster kidnaps a group of Autobots and Decepticons, trapping them in his devilish Cube. Can they solve the puzzles and escape? *Architect of Fear - Why is Grapple acting all shifty upon his return from Junk? And is Inferno really dead? *The Body In Question - Tracking down Inferno's coffin, the Autobots discover the Junkions behaving even odder than usual on Oklahomus VIII *Junked - The end of the Juice? As the Junkions battle the Autobots and Decepticons on Junk, the puppetmasters behind the curtain are revealed. *Time Wars - In celebration of St Patrick's day, three Autobots get very very drunk *Inspection Time Again - Autobot City's UN inspection for 2029. Naturally, it goes horribly. *Apox Box Part One: Raiders Of The Lost Paperwork - Nightbeat and Monstereo take a road trip to planet Clakta, on the trail of the Vanderdecken's journeys. * Soviet Stake-Outs - Nightbeat takes a break from other open cases on the Autobot Intel Dept. books to do some first-hand investigating in the Russian engagement zone *Apox Box Part Two: Intermission - A pop culture quoting Junkion Doctor and a Politically Incorrect Autobot Detective team up again to plan for a road trip. * Omsk Infiltration - The Decepticon Saboteur Ravage directs his skills towards the recently constructed Autobot outpost in Omsk. The only hope of stopping him lies with Turntail and Nightbeat. But is that really any hope at all?? *Apoc Box Part Three: The Altar of Doom - The trail leads to the planet of Forestinia, where a few answers are discovered...and even more questions. *A-Mart - Markdown opens his new retail chain, but will the premiere be spoiled by the humanized Autobots and Decepticons? Behold as formerly giant robots demonstrate that they have no idea how to act human! *Apox Box Part Four: Factional Treasure: Box of Secrets (and Apocalypse) - The plot railroad stops next at the Ruins on Charr, resting place of the late, unlamented Windfall. The Decepticon Apocalpyse Artifact is not present, but revealed instead are the clues to possibly find it... *Apox Box Part Five: Second Intermission - Nightbeat is stuck in Repair Bay, blinded. He passes the quest torch to Monstereo. And the mystery continues to draw more of the curious at heart in Vigil. * Goldpaver's Collected Ramblings - Not actually a RP Log. This is just a way for the Autobots to collect Goldpaver's ramblings and keep it updated with new rants and speculations without totally clogging up the boards. * Caving Expedition - The Autobots go off on a caving expedition to find some missing comrades and find more than just their fellows. * Nightbeat, Traitor - Nightbeat sabotages a spacebridge. But why? * Watching the Watchman - He had the motive and the means to sabotage the spacebridge project and doom Cybertron. Kup, Raindance, and Springer were ready to take him into custody. His name? Nightbeat. * Hats and Apples - Nightbeat teaches Swoop how to haggle, much to Red Alert's dismay. Sideswipe also gives Red Alert a headache. * Running the Galva-Gauntlet - Grimlock leads a group of Autobots in a training exercise against one bad hologram. * The Truth Will Out - Or so Nightbeat hopes, as he attempts to convince Red Alert that he is not a traitor using cold, hard facts. * Never Go Into Tunnels, Part Three - When will Nightbeat ever learn not to take Autobots underground? Probably never. * Rise of the Reavers - When Cliffjumper is kidnapped in the middle of a massive battle at a nuclear power plant, a small group of Autobots and Decepticons discover a fate more horrific than even nuclear winter! * Insecurity Cameras - Nightbeat helpfully helps Red Alert with some security cameras. Isn't he so helpful? * Security Camera Footage - Nightbeat learns why Fleet framed him. * Right Back in Reichenbach - Nightbeat calls Red Alert out to the Reichenbach Falls to discuss a very serious conspiracy. * On the Run - If Kup has gone AWOL, why is it that Nightbeat's the one on the run? * Operation Ironclad: The Unexpected - So, who saw this coming? * Anti-Subtle - Nightbeat learns the definition of anti-subtle. * Transpose Piratic Foes - Even as an agent of darkness, Nightbeat is still a detective. * Run Like Blazes - Nightbeat gets the dreaded Constructicon, Scrapper, to work on his engine. This can't possibly backfire later on. * Anatomy 101 - A good detective knows the importance of keeping witnesses alive. As a Reaver, Nightbeat wasn't a very good detective. 2030 * Get Back To Work, You Bum! - Someone finally lets Nightbeat out of jail, after the whole Reaver mess. * Hands-On - Nightbeat is an old-fashioned detective. He likes to be hands-on, in the thick of things. Red Alert, however, finds this inefficient. * The Greatest Story Never Told - Cultists, barbed wire trees, and a sphinx, oh my. * Steelhaven, Found And Lost - Tracking down cold cases will be the end of Nightbeat! * Off With His Head - Or maybe hitting on space princesses in front of their fathers will. * The Master Miracle - Nightbeat's life gets a little stranger. The little stranger is named Muzzle. * Terror on Planet XXX - * Headspace - Nightbeat and Red Alert discuss Kup's situation over the radio. * Blind Eye - Autobot Intelligence plays poker. Red Alert lets them cheat. * Spun Up On The Down Low - Nightbeat, Red Alert, and First Aid get Jazz spun up on the down low, and Talazia Keldahoff gets a soda. * Lame Conversation - Nightbeat has to administer sensitivity training to Powerglide. * Rue Britannia - Lord Chumley has declared himself King of England! Prime Minister Powerglide makes a shocking speech, and EDC Sergeant Jayson Redfield crosses his own personal Rubicon. * Mexican Dig-Dug - Decepticons decide to suprise attack an Autobot supply tunnel! 2031 * Patches and Pieces - Nightbeat questions Patchwork after her time travel. * Senegal: Coda - In which El Cajon is cornered. * Old Dog's New Ears - Nightbeat doesn't hear as well as a car as he does as a robot. He gets that fixed. * Are We There Yet - Nightbeat puts up with the after-effects of surgery, but the rest of the Autobots wish they didn't have to put up with him. * Old Flames - Nightbeat and Monacus - a detective and a scummy crime-ridden city! Why does it always end in explosions? * Quibbles - First Aid has issues with creating weapons of war! Nightbeat doesn't care. Players sdsnowbum - Apr through Jun 2008 Catechism - July 7, 2008 to present Category:Reavers Category:Headmaster